Psycho Storm
by superwriter95
Summary: Young children who have found thier unbelieveable powers battle against the themselves who want all powers to themselves. Exciting and from a 14 year old point of view!


This story was wrote by me, but posted with my permission by my friend 00jade. Check out her stuff as well as mine

Disclaimer:Anything you reconize is not owned by me. Do not sue

* * *

By

ELLIS MATTHEW JACKMAN

Starring

DANIELLE JADE RAHUL

Chapter 1

As you know my name is Ellis. I briefly spoke to you in Danielle's story (_don't tell her I called her that, she hates it). _How many people have read Antony Horowitz books? Have you read the diamond brother series? There great. Anyway, that absolute joke of a spy starts with a letter. Well to start with I was asked to do a similar thing. Then I decided to write my own story. I am going to tell you this story in a different tense. This is 5 years later. We are all old enough to live in the same flat.

So just to get you up to date. Dani is on her own in her bedroom; the roof has just been blown off and guess who comes in, psycho. So you'd expect me to come running in and save the day. Well I had already disappeared. Gone. Yet I can still tell you what happened. It was in my dream.

I admit on top of being able to fly and the fact that I am indestructible, well I dream parts of the future. It is not that amazing. Jess sees the future all the time. But she does it when she is awake and in control. Fasten your seat belts because from here on the story is a bumpy ride.

* * *

Chapter 2

The look on psycho's face read one thing. MURDER. The sad and lonely thing of life. Dani sat there and her face also read one thing. HATE. (_As you can tell they have a great relationship). _There was one thing that we could be beaten by, and that would be if we were not the trio. You will probably sit there and expect me to say that Dani lived and defeated psycho and everything lived happy ever after. Think again smarty pants. I will tell you this part of the story to the point. Psycho killed Dani and left her there, while he went for his equipment. He was planning to take all power away from her. So part of your guess was true. I did come back. Just 5 minutes too late. If there was a mirror for me to see in when I saw the body, my face would be full of terror. Quickly and quietly I scooped up the body. Where to go? Back to the flat or is Jess going to be there? Jess needs to know what had happened. So it was decided then.

I arrived at the flat and put Dani's body on the sofa. A couple of minutes later and I heard the door click. Half expecting psycho, I was for some reason surprised that it was Jess. She gasped in despair. For ages she failed to believe it and when it finally hit her, this is what happened.

"You murderer. You killed my best friend. Well I am going to control your mind so you jump off the highest building in New York" Jess was exclaiming while throwing kitchen knifes at me. So she thought that it was me. Here is how she continued,

"You've been in the same league as your father the whole time. Changed your name have you. Psycho and son. You load of weirdo's. When I saw the future, I saw death. I believed it as my own. No I was so wrong." She had started on the kitchen forks, as there were no knifes left. It took me 3 hours to convince Jess she was wrong. For days it did not seem the same. I locked myself in my room, and Jess did the exact same. Just think 1 week ago, I had both of my parents living happily together and my best friend was still alive. For some strange reason I keep having a dream about Dani still playing with me in the garden. I just don't understand it. If I was a rubbish writer I would go on and on about how me and Jess never saw daylight. That would surely bore you.

That is not what happened. So here is the best part. Somebody was at the door. It was my cousin, Amber, and she burst into tears as soon as she saw me. She informed me that she was in Spain for her 13th birthday party. I'd forgotten all about it. She had heard the news the following night of her party, as Jess must have spoken over the phone to her.

* * *

Chapter 3

We sat there and Amber kept asking questions. I just avoided them and left Jess to the talking. I received 4 dirty looks for it, but right now I didn't care. All of sudden Jess stood up and offered tea. I understood. She needed to ask me something in the kitchen. I offered to help before Amber could. I have never told her of my power.

"There is some one upstairs. I heard them a second ago and they seem to be moaning as if they are in pain." Jess told me hurriedly. Could there really be somebody upstairs and if there was, is it the person I dread seeing most? As the man of the house I had to take a look. Great, just what I need. Why was I ever cursed? Right now I hate fate. Positively as I flew upstairs I heard some one. Just how Jess had told me, they sounded in pain. Before I walked in the room that the sound was coming from, I realised something. This is the same room that I hid Dani's body in. I think it is psycho coming for Dani's powers. As scared as I was I entered the room.

_Meanwhile downstairs all Jess heard was a long and lifeless scream_.

I had walked into a room and there stood a full of life, Dani!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

It happened as this. I walked down the stairs with Dani at my heal. That is exactly what had cured her, healing. My first thought was that she had yet another power. That can't be right. Only 2 months before she had sprained her ankle and she spent ages nursing it. So there was something that was happening and quite frankly I don't care what it is. My best friend is back from the dead. I spent the following night celebrating. It was great. Right at the end, Amber fainted. It had taken all this time for her to realise that Dani was back alive. I went over to see if she was all right. All her head was soaked in blood. Now it was Jess' turn to faint. My cousin was dead. This was definitely getting boring. Somebody else dead in less than 24 hours. I bet your wondering why I am stating my families' death in such a laid back way. It was because I knew. Amber has power. She is a healer. Dani survived and surprise surprise, so did she. Later on she told us that she also had invisibility and flying powers. What a day!! It was the first time I really noticed how much I care for Amber. I'm not one for sob stories but for once in my life I examined my cousin with detail. She had curly hair with sea-blue eyes. She was pretty out-going considering. She is definitely loud which concludes my investigation of her being the biggest attention seeker I know. In the last couple of chapters the action has been to a minimum. Wait till you see what is coming next.

* * *

Chapter 5

So now our team had been added to with yet another person I guessed one thing. There are many more people out there that have power. Our job was to find them. Even more, yet to find them before psycho did. Our plan was easy. We would put up posters and advertise people with special powers. Ha!! Did you believe me you gullible lot. Anyway, we had come up with a plan. Considering I am indestructible and head of this team, I need to be the one who takes all the risks. But fortunately for me, Jess was the one who walked into the watch-makers shop and it was the biggest mistake of her life.

As soon as she walked through the door things spelled disaster. Again I had managed to dream what happened. If I wanted to, I could stop everything what's about to happen and the fate of the world, but that would be no fun. Plus if I got involved with fate, I could make things worse.

Jess saw my dad standing looking pretty happy with himself. He constantly gave out a little giggle, as in triumph for Dani's death.

"Dani is alive and our squad is growing stronger by the second," Jess exclaimed happily.

"Jess you have walked right into my trap. Ellis' dad is still alive Jess. You just don't understand. One day, victory will be mine. There is a betrayer in your group. Ellis has dreamt that you, Dani and Amber will all die and he will be allowed to live. He set it up so he is the only survivor. You have been cheated and lied to!!!"

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Dani, I promise you it is true. Ellis will betray!" Jess is trying her hardest to persuade Dani what psycho said is true.

"Ellis is my best friend and I can't listen to you. Anyway considering you are my sort of friend, I have a little idea that we can find out if you psycho is telling the truth."

"Lets here it then?"

"You can control Ellis and demand the truth. I trust you."

"Ok then, I will do that."

So I disappeared. I was nowhere to be found.

_Meanwhile psycho had been coming up with a device to find all people with power around the world. His device was an apple. Got you!! His device was an apple but a mechanical apple. He is happy with what he has found._

I arrived at the drainage system underneath psycho's lair. I heard him happily telling himself victory will be his. How could I possibly hate my own father so much? The door opened and he turned around. He saw somebody in his mirror, but I couldn't see them.

"Psycho," It was a girl's voice. "I want to join you"

Oh no, now double the trouble!!!


End file.
